


Hoarding

by breadisjelly



Category: Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadisjelly/pseuds/breadisjelly
Summary: You ever just want to go home and relax but your friend and partner is being his usual self?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Hoarding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omnisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/gifts).



The sun beat down on two lone figures from its position high in the sky. It was a hot summer day as the two Agents wandered down the street, avoiding cars, garbage, and whatever else laid in the road.

A sudden rattling sound came from behind Mati, but she didn't bother turning around. She already knew what the sound was, it wasn't the first time and unfortunately, was likely not the last.

"Chad. I swear to God. You better not be doing what I know you're doing..."

"Uh, would it make you feel better if I lied then?" came his response from behind her. Turning around, she saw exactly what she knew she would. Chad rummaging through yet _another_ backpack leaning against the car she had just passed. DC was lousy with the damn things and Chad couldn't just not look through them hoping to find something good. Rarely did he ever.

"What have I told you about that? It's been _months_ since this all went down, the chances of that _exact_ backpack having been looted already are _quite_ high."

"Aha! Found something!" Chad exclaimed, holding up what appeared to be a pencil kit.

"What are you even going to do with that..?" Mati couldn't hold back her annoyance any longer, it was too hot for his bullshit today.

"There's plenty of kids at the Campus and Theater, someone will be happy to have these," he replied, stuffing the box into his backpack before standing again.

"Why are you like this?"

"You're just jealous."

"Of _what_ would I be jealous of Chad?"

"You're jealous of my fashionable yet _functional_ cargo shorts of course!"

Mati couldn't help but facepalm at his stupidity. "Why would I care about your shorts..?"

"Because I have like, _nine_ fully functional pockets and your pants only have useable back pockets. Those front pockets can't hold shit and you know it."

"A. You counted how many damn pockets you have? And B. Why do you know so much about my pants?" Mati replied, slowly getting more annoyed than she thought possible.

"Yes, of course I did, and because that's how basically all female pants are."

Okay, she hated to admit it but he did have a point, but it still wasn't her issue.

"Can we just fucking get going? I'm tired of being in this heat and you making us stop every 10 minutes so you can shove shit into your damn pockets is making me have to suffer this heat longer than fucking I need to."

"Ah, well why didn't you just say something?" Chad replied casually while walking passed Mati to continue their way to the B.o.O.

"Oh, and just because of that? My nine pockets are off limits to you so don't come crying to me when you can't carry something!"

"I swear to God, I will go Rogue. Don't tempt me."

"You love me and you know it!" Chad replied laughing. He called Mati's bluff but he was really pushing his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> So the looting the backpack part (and the annoyance from it) comes from when me and Omnisan play Division 2 together and I end up looting literally everything behind her so she constantly hears the noise of stuff dropping and she has to turn around and pick up whatever just dropped.  
> The shorts part was just a dumb idea I had.


End file.
